The Stories Of Halifax And Sapphire Joy
by danparker
Summary: Taking place shortly after my fanfic "The Story Of Helping", these stories cover the romantic relationship between Halifax, a unicorn, and Sapphire Joy, a crystal pony and their adventures.
1. Comfort And Compassion A Wonderful Gift

Comfort And Compassion Is A Wonderful Gift

Shortly after Tirek's rampage throughout Equestria, two ponies, named Halifax and Glitter decided to stay in Ponyville for a while. By now, Halifax has gotten to know his new girlfriend, Sapphire Joy, a crystal pony from the Crystal Empire.

"Sapphire," Halifax said, "I'm glad to have met you now." "Thank you," Sapphire Joy replied with a smile as she comforted Halifax.

Because Sapphire Joy never existed for a thousand years, she had a rough time adjusting to life outside of the Crystal empire at first, but she got used to it. Her boyfriend, Halifax helped her out as well. But Halifax still felt sorry for her girlfriend.

"This pony," Halifax thought to himself, "She wasn't around when I was a young colt. How sad. I must do something for her. But what?" Halifax thought about it for a moment. "Halifax?" Sapphire Joy asked, "You coming?" "Oh, yes!" Halifax responded.

And thus, Sapphire Joy and Halifax walked around Ponyville. Many of the ponies in Ponyville were excited to see a crystal pony walking around their town. "I think Sapphire Joy is popular," Halifax thought in a joking manner, "But forget that. I need to do something for her."

And thus, Sapphire Joy and Halifax continued walking throughout town together. But then, Halifax finally spoke up. "Sapphire Joy," Halifax said, "I've heard what happened to your kind. And I wish to say I'm sorry." Sapphire Joy was surprised.

"But it was never your fault," she said, "You had nothing to do with it." "Yes, I know," Halifax said, "Now I feel guilty for saying that." "Oh," Sapphire Joy thought, "Sorry that you feel that way." "Ok, Halifax said, "Could you please wait right here?"

"Sure?" Sapphire Joy answered. "Thank you!" Halifax said and he ran off. Sapphire Joy was confused at first.

A few minutes later, Halifax returned with some flowers and a card. Halifax is levitating the flowers with his magic. "What?" Sapphire Joy thought in confusion.

"This is all for you," Halifax said, "Listen, Sapphire Joy, I'm really sorry for what happened to you and your friends a thousand years ago. I wish for these to be a gift from me. From my heart."

Sapphire Joy thought about it for a moment. "Halifax," Sapphire Joy said to her boyfriend, "Thank you for these gifts. But it's you, the special gift to me." "Eh?" Halifax thought.

"Thank you for your kindness," Sapphire Joy said, "And your compassion and comfort. I know you feel sorry for what has happened to me. As well as my friends in the Crystal Empire. I understand. Your kindness is enough for all of us." "Oh," Halifax said.

"You've proven that, Halifax," said Sapphire Joy, "That is a wonderful gift for you." "I see," said Halifax. "Now," Sapphire joy said, "We're free from the darkness that has trapped us for a long time." "I know," said Halifax. "Halifax," said Sapphire Joy, "I love you, no matter what happens to me!"

And she kissed Halifax on the cheek. "Oh, thanks," Halifax blushed, "Don't worry, Sapphire Joy. I promise never to let anything happen to you." "Ok," Sapphire Joy replied, "Thank you. Say, how long are you going to hold those flowers?" "A long time?" Halifax said, "Oh, I almost forgot!" And he handed Sapphire Joy the letter he had and started reading it.


	2. Returning The Love

Returning The Love

Sapphire Joy started to read the letter that Halifax handed to her. "Dear Sapphire Joy," she began, "I wish comfort for you. Love and many hearts. As an apology for an unfortunate incident. Many blessings."

"Yeah," Halifax said, "Kind of short." "It's okay," said Sapphire Joy, "I don't mind. I know you've used your heart. You know what I mean." "Thanks for saying that," said Sapphire Joy.

"Yeah, I picked out the best one they had," Halifax said. "It's okay," Sapphire Joy said, "It was enough. We can do things together now." "Oh, yeah," Halifax said suddenly, "Sorry, my mind is all over the place right now."

"I know," Sapphire Joy said, "Just take it easy with yourself. Thank you for the gifts. It was kind of you. I love you." "Me too," said Halifax, "I love you, too." "Tell you what," Sapphire Joy said, "One day, you'll come with me to the Crystal Empire, my home."

"Deal," Halifax agreed, "I'll go anywhere you want to go." "And I'll do the same for you," Sapphire Joy told Halifax. And with that said, the two ponies hugged each other and also, kissed each other as well. However, some other ponies were watching the two in confusion.

"Uh, maybe we'd better do something like this in private," Sapphire Joy said. "Good idea," Halifax agreed, "To you know what." "Right," Sapphire Joy said. So they did it behind some bushes. "Now what shall we do?" Halifax asked when they've finished kissing each other.

"You decide," Sapphire Joy answered. "Well," Halifax said, "Shall we plant these flowers I've bought? They're starting to wilt." "Sure," Sapphire Joy answered, "That's a brilliant idea! Thank you for buying me them." "You're welcome," said Halifax.

And thus, both ponies planted the flowers in a small garden close to Ponyville. First, Halifax dug holes for the flowers and he planted them in the garden. Then Sapphire Joy watered the flowers.

"We could start a garden," Halifax said. "This is a garden," Sapphire Joy chuckled. Both ponies worked together like friendship. "We've made a lovely little garden," Halifax said to Sapphire Joy when they've finished planting the flowers.

"Yes," Sapphire joy said, "We have. Thanks for everything, Halifax." "You too, my love," Halifax said. And both kissed each other one more time that day.


	3. A Happy Time

A Happy Time

That evening, it was time for the princess to lower the sun. "Well, it's that time of the day once again," Sapphire Joy said. "Yes, my love," Halifax replied, "We know what's going on." "The princess's duties," said Sapphire Joy, "It's been done for more than a thousand years."

"Of course," Halifax agreed, "No need to say more." "If you say so," Sapphire Joy replied. "So would you like to stay at my place for the night?" Halifax asked. "Sure," Sapphire Joy answered, "I would love to." "Ok," Halifax said, "Welcome."

And so, both ponies walked to where Halifax is sleeping in Ponyville for the visit and before the moon rose, they both fell asleep.

The following day, both ponies woke up to start their day together. "Morning, Sapphire," said Halifax, "Have you slept well?" "Yes," Sapphire Joy answered, "I did. Thank you, Halifax" "No problem," Halifax smiled.

"Thank you for the shelter," Sapphire Joy added. "Well," said Halifax, "It's actually a rental home. Anyway, it's time that we start our day together. Ready?" "Yes," said Sapphire Joy, "I'm ready." "Then let's go," Halifax declared, "Uh, after breakfast, first." "Right," Sapphire Joy agreed.

And so, after breakfast, of course, both ponies left to go outside and explore outside. Actually, their plan for today is leaving Ponyville to go out and explore the Everfree forest together. "Well," said Halifax, "Today, the Everfree forest is, well, ever, free."

"You're funny, Halifax," Sapphire Joy giggled. "I know," Halifax chuckled, "Not trying to be a comedian, though." "I know," Sapphire Joy replied. "Of course," Halifax said, "So, shall go venturing into the Everfree Forest together? Some more?" "Yes," Sapphire Joy answered, "I'm ready."

"Then let's go together into the unknowns of the Everfree Forest!" Halifax said, "Even though it is mostly known by us ponies, and never mind." "Ok," Sapphire Joy giggled, "You really are hilarious! I haven't laughed this hard since, well, who knows?"

And the two ponies walked into the Everfree Forest together. "This is going to be an adventure," said Sapphire Joy. "Why it will be," Halifax agreed. "There is so much that I've missed," Sapphire Joy said to herself.

"Not anymore," Halifax said, "Things will be different for you now." "Agreed," said Sapphire Joy. "And now," said Halifax, "You will get to see them. This time, you're not alone." "I know," Sapphire joy smiled.

However, they came across a large mammoth. "And maybe run into a few roadblocks," Halifax said nervously, "I think we got it upset." "That may be true," Sapphire Joy agreed. Yes, this mammoth is angry at the two ponies. "Oh, bonkers!" Halifax groaned. "It is true!" said Sapphire Joy out loud.


	4. Fifth The Time

Fifth The Time

A few days later, Halifax and Sapphire Joy met up with each other again. This time, at an ordinary business shop in Ponyville. "Well," said Sapphire Joy, "Today is another day." "Yeah," Halifax agreed. "Right," Sapphire Joy said slowly.

Halifax noticed something wasn't right with Sapphire Joy. By now, Sapphire Joy has been outside of the Crystal Empire's borders for three weeks. Now it has become normal for Crystal Ponies to survive this long away from their home. But there were some times she feels tired.

After all, it has been a few months since she'd came back into existence, along with the rest of the Crystal Empire. But things are different now. And of course, Sapphire Joy has some pony who cares for her. "It is a lovely day," Sapphire Joy said, trying to cheer up.

"Right," said Halifax, "Say, are you all right?" "Yeah," Sapphire Joy answered. "Well," Halifax replied, "But ok." "Well," Sapphire Joy said, "I'm just a little tired. I have never been far away from the Crystal Empire for this long."

"I understand," said Halifax, "Maybe we should-" "No, no," Sapphire Joy objected, "I can handle this. I'm okay now." "Well," said Halifax, but then, a messenger pony came up and interrupted them. "Hi?" Sapphire Joy replied, confused.

"Telegraph," the messenger said, "Well, I am a pony. Eh, read it." He handed the message to Sapphire Joy and she red it. "What the radiation belt?" Halifax said, "What's with him?. "Oh dear," said Sapphire Joy.

"What's the matter?" Halifax asked. "I've got to go back to the Crystal Empire," Sapphire Joy explained, "I'm sorry, but it's urgent. There's a problem with the crystal flowers shop. I'm sorry, Halifax, I-" "That's okay," Halifax said calmly, "You can go back. I respect that." "Oh thanks," said Sapphire Joy, "Thank you very much."

And thus, Halifax led his girlfriend to the train station when the first train to the Crystal Empire arrived, after they got her things packed, of course. "All right," Halifax said, "There you go, Sapphire." "Yes, but," said Sapphire Joy, "I'm sorry for this to happen."

"It's okay," Halifax said, "I'll be okay. So will you. You just go back and do what you need to do." "All right," said Sapphire Joy, "I will." "There," said Halifax.

Once the train to the Crystal Empire arrived, Sapphire Joy got on and left. "Take care," said Halifax. "You too," Sapphire Joy replied, "I'll come back just to see you." "Me too," Halifax replied, "Good luck, I'll be waiting."

"Yes," Sapphire Joy replied. And also, a certain group of ponies had returned from their first important adventure, involving the Princess of Friendship. "Well, that's something you don't see every day," said Halifax. The train left with Sapphire Joy waving good-bye one more time.


	5. Not The Nightmare

Not The Nightmare

However, that night, after Sapphire joy left for the Crystal Empire, Halifax had a bad dream. He was dreaming that he was in the Crystal Empire , a thousand years ago, when King Sombra lost his rule and cursed the place to vanish for a thousand years. And Halifax vanished along with it instead of Sapphire Joy.

"No!" Halifax shouted, immediately waking up from his dream. He looked around and at his hooves. "What was that all about?!" he asked, still panting, "Oh I- All right, I get it." After staying awake for an hour, Halifax finally went back to sleep with no further incidents.

Several days had passed since his Girlfriend, Sapphire Joy returned to the Crystal Empire to take care of some things back home. However, Halifax couldn't get away from the guilt that so many had suffered with literally nothing for a thousand years.

"And I wish I could be in their hooves," Halifax thought to himself as he walked around, "To know how it feels. Non-existent." "What is that pony talking about?" one pony asked. "Who knows?" another one answered. "All right," said Halifax, "I'm going to do it. For Sapphire Joy It's time I stop feeling guilty."

Without another word, he started his job. His job that way was to help Cranky Donkey with important files and paper work. "All right," Cranky said, "You know what to do." "Understood," Halifax replied as he did his job. When he finished that day, he returned home. "All right," he said, "I must get ready now."

Soon enough, he heard the door bell ringing. "That's," Halifax said. He then ran up to the door without another word. Sure enough, it was the same messenger pony from a few days ago. "Message," he said. So this time, Halifax red the message. "It's from Sapphire Joy," he said, "She's coming back here tomorrow. I'll get ready." "If you say so," said the messenger and he ran off. "That guy is weird," Halifax said to himself. But then, the messenger pony came up to Mega Crusher.

"Telegraph!" the pony said before Mega Crusher sent him flying far away. "Wee!" the messenger pony said as he ended up in Cloudsdale, only to fall through the clouds and crashed into the Everfree Forest. So when nighttime came, Halifax fell fast asleep. This time, he did not have another nightmare.

The next morning, Halifax arrived at the train station where Sapphire Joy is due to arrive. "That's it," Halifax said with determination, "Next time, it's my turn." At that moment, the train arrived, and Sapphire Joy returned to Halifax. "Hello," said Sapphire Joy. The two ponies reunited with each other after a few days.


End file.
